My Way To Believing
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Renesmee está confusa. Ela era feita para Jacob, não? Então por que tantas coisas estavam acontecendo ao redor? Realmente havia um conto de fadas para ser vivido? Ou contos de fadas não existem?
1. Prólogo

EH-HE Byzinha atacando novamente. ;D

Como eu terminei de escrever a _Misery Business_, resolvi não me aventurar na _Chosen_ for now, que é uma fic muito difícil de escrever, e comecei uma ~~OUTRA~~ fic.

Como vocês puderam perceber na capa, quem ta lá com a Ness NÃO é o Jake. E sim, isso significa que não é ele quem fica com ela.

Mas eu peço que, por favor, acreditem em mim, ok? ._.

É o seguinte, a fic vai ser um draminha e vai ter pouco mais de 10 capítulos suaves, curtos. NÃO ME MATEM POR ISSO.

Também vai rolar um esquema de ir e voltar no tempo. E isso quer dizer que os capítulos vão oscilar entre acontecimentos de antes e depois do prólogo. NÃO SE DESESPEREM COM ISSO.

Eu precisava me redimir com a Nessie. Esse é outro motivo pra eu estar escrevendo essa história. Talvez meus leitores tenham uma visão kinda distorcida sobre a minha opinião quando se trada da Renesmee. Não é porque eu sou BlackWater que eu vou odiar a ruivinha. Ela é LINDA e esperta *-*

Na boa, quero um filho assim.

Não que vá me rasgar de dentro pra fora, mas inteligente e espontâneo, carinhoso. Como a Ness é. A little selfish, também, mas isso meio que faz parte dos meus genes. –Q

Enfim. De certa forma me senti meio que na obrigação de escrever uma Nessie um bocado mais próximo do que ela é no original de Steph pra que vocês também – meus leitores lindos – não tenham uma imagem distorcida de como ela é. (Minha amiga Magal, que vocês conhecem por aqui como Jullie – JmcCartyC – vive me falando que não sabe como a Ness é de verdade por minha culpa ._.)

E também isso não significa que a Nessie dessa fic será uma sonsa, porque né, eu DETESTO personagem sonsa ¬¬

Portanto, se preparem para uma história que...

Ok, eu não sei como definir essa história. Apenas se preparem. Q

Não quero desapontar ninguém e me esforçarei por isso ;D

A betagem fica por conta da **Giu**, leiam a fic dela também u_u Q

E ah! Comentem! Pra me dizer se topam essa loucura. o/

Nas palavras da Madu: beta tagarela liberada.

**B**

**N/B:**Oi pessoas coloridas ^^

Eu sou a beta que mais sorri no mundo por betar uma fic da By, mas nem comento... Mas pode chamar de Giu, ou Loka se preferir *-*

Eu sou uma pessoa nova nessa coisa de betar então a gente faz assim, eu não falo nem pouco nem muito, sou simpática e vocês reviewsão essa fic linda dessa pessoa linda, feito? Espero que sim...

Não dói, não cai o dedo e eu sei que dá preguiça, mais não mata ninguém deixar duas pessoas felizes... E vocês vão amar que eu sei!

Sem mais que eu já falei muito até logo eu espero =D

**GL**– igual a By -...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-Ele já foi? – Mamãe perguntou quando me aproximei da porta. Ela estava sentada na beira da cama, de costas pra mim, e em sua mão havia um porta-retratos. Eu sabia que foto era a que ela segurava. Aquilo travava minhas pernas.

-Sim. E não entendi nada. – Falei baixo. Já fazia algum tempo que minha voz sumira, eu quase não tinha forças para entrar no quarto dela.

Mamãe suspirou tristonha. Não era como se ele tivesse morrido, porque – de fato – ele não tinha. Mas eu sabia que era duro de mais para mamãe vê-lo se afastar de nós. Era duro de mais para mim também, constatei.

De cabeça baixa, entrei, não chegando muito próximo. Meu coração nunca tinha batido tão devagar.

Abri a boca pra falar, mas mamãe foi mais rápida, virando-se para mim.

-Sabia que não era pra você estar aqui? – Disse, com um vazio nos olhos. Balancei a cabeça levemente, confusa.

-Quer que eu saia? – Mamãe quase sorriu.

-Não, eu não digo aqui. Digo _aqui_. – Gesticulou largamente. – No mundo.

Mordi o lábio, negando com a cabeça e mamãe se sentou direito, dessa vez sorrindo de verdade. Era um sorriso leve, singelo. Mas era um sorriso. Colocou a foto ao seu lado e bateu com a mão no colchão para que eu me sentasse a sua frente. Antes que eu completasse a ação, ela já tinha voltado a falar.

-Tudo conspirava contra, Ness. Tudo só fazia com que não acontecesse.

-Eu sei, eu a estava matando. – Disse séria, olhando-a nos olhos. Uma risada divertida saiu de sua garganta.

-Você me matou. – Tive que rir, era verdade. – Mas não foi só isso, não só quando você estava dentro de mim. – Mamãe passou a mão em meu rosto com delicadeza. Fechei os olhos sob seu toque gelado, eu gostava da sensação fria. Quando os abri, ela pegou o porta-retratos novamente, falando sem olhar pra mim. – Jacob e eu tivemos uma coisa. Algo mais que amizade, quero dizer. Acho que você não sabia dessa.

Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu pra mim. Não, eu não sabia. Eu não sabia.

Que história era aquela?

Seus dedos passaram no vidro do porta-retratos.

-Teoricamente não era pra nada disso ter acontecido. – Prosseguiu. – Era pra seu pai nunca ter voltado. Ou eu nunca ter ido atrás dele, na verdade. Era pra eu ter... vinte e sete? anos e provavelmente um ou dois filhos com a cor do Jake, numa hora dessas. Mas isso não aconteceu, você está aqui.

-Mãe, como assim "você ficou com o Jake"? Como...

O tom que ela falou a seguir foi sereno e sério. Me obrigou a parar e pensar.

-Você tem sete anos, Nessie. Não é tanto tempo assim.

-Mas...

-Esse não é o caso. – Fui cortada novamente e ela passou a mão no meu braço pra me acalmar. Funcionou. – O caso é que algo me impediu. Quero dizer, seu pai... Ness, o que eu sento pelo seu pai é _tão_ imenso. Eu não entendia quando humana, mas depois de ser transformada fez muito mais sentido. Tão forte, filha, que quando eu estive com o Jake eu conseguia entender que o amava, mas também sabia que só amor não era suficiente em comparação ao que eu tinha com o Edward. Eu tinha um conto de fadas aqui, Nessie, com seu pai. E eu tinha a vida normal com o Jake em Washington.

Fiquei alguns segundos absorvendo o que ela me falara. Nada daquilo era muito coerente com o fato de Jake ter nos deixado, para mim.

-O que isso tem a ver, mãe? – Perguntei, com uma calma que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

Mamãe levantou colocou o porta-retrato onde ele estava anteriormente – na prateleira de livros – antes de se virar para mim, colocando bem as palavras pra que eu entendesse.

-Eu escolhi o conto de fadas, Nessie. Jake não quer que a história se repita. Ele prefere que contos de fadas não existam.

* * *

**N/A**: Pois é, contos de fadas, colega, pode esquecer. QQQ

Olá pessoas ^^

Um prólogo um bocadinho maior do que eu costumo fazer. Acreditem em mim, ok? Não quero decepcionar ninguém e vou me esforçar por isso.

Aguardo reviews ;D

**B**

**N/A: **Oi gents *-*

Então, a Nessie e a Bella NÃO são minhas personagens favoritas. Mas se você pegar uma fic da By pra ler, o conceito muda. É. Mais ou menos como eu betando essa fic *-*

Esse prólogo tá perfeito, é bom todo mundo ler e comentar u_u

Não decepcionem a By ;)

Beijos e comentem,

_**Gigiu**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 -Amizade**

Desci as escadas me arrastando. Eu simplesmente PRECISAVA de mais cinco horas de sono, mas não. Papai tinha que me obrigar a ir pro colégio, era a última semana de aulas, eu não precisava ficar no _chat roulette_ até de madrugada.

Eu vou contar o que eu não precisava: eu não precisava de colégio, isso sim. Não sei porque essa palhaçada, eu sou um prodígio! E outra, eu estava no _chat roulette_ falando com ninguém menos que o Jaden Smith! Meu _pinto_ que eu ia dormir naquela hora!

-Você não tem pinto, Renesmee. - Meu pai falou entediado de lá do sofá, lendo o jornal. Resmunguei.

-Exatamente.

Segui me arrastando até a cozinha, onde tio Emm fritava ovos com bacon e franzi a testa.

-Pra quem é isso? - Perguntei com o maior desdém que consegui (levando em consideração minha cara de sono, cabelo bagunçado, pijama rosa e pantufas do Taz – a única coisa que talvez me redimisse no momento).

-Adivinha, sobrinha mais linda do mundo? - Ele respondeu com uma de suas risadas estrondosas pronta para sair. Esfreguei os olhos e soltei um muxoxo.

-Ai tio... Não me torture dessa forma...

Tarde de mais, ele já tinha colocado aquele monstro gorduroso num prato à minha frente. Engoli seco vendo todo aquele óleo.

-Ah, pare de bancar a mimadinha, tenho certeza que se fosse na casa do Jake você ia comer. - Encarei-o de olhos cerrados. Minha cara cruel não ia funcionar hoje, constatei. Droga.

-Jake enfia na minha garganta toda a comida. E nunca está disposto a caçar.

Tio Emm sorriu sacana. Ai, dei a ideia. Ai, me lasquei.

Levantei, pronta para sair correndo dali, mas ele foi mais rápido, me fazendo sentar de novo.

-Pra que a pressa?

PORCARIA DE SONO. Pai, me salva...

-Coma tudo, Renesmee. - Papai falou de lá da sala. Tio Emm riu. - Depois vá se trocar para a aula.

E antes que papai terminasse de falar, tio Emm já tinha um bom naco de ovos com bacon num garfo. Fiz careta e reparei um copo de suco de laranja ali, ruim igual tudo que fosse comestível. O garfo se aproximou de mim.

-Olha o aviãozinho...

Contrariada, abri a boca. Deixa o senhor comigo, Seu Edward. Deixa só.

Eu não tinha amigos. Não na escola.

Também não é como se eu fosse a pessoa inacessível, eu conversava com as pessoas, eu socializava, ia a festas e tudo mais. As pessoas geralmente eram estúpidas e cheirosas – se você entende o que quero dizer. E eu não as comia, se isso te deixou intrigado. Era divertido estar com elas.

Em Junou eu era Renesmee Cullen, a filha mais nova do médico da cidade. Estávamos morando aqui há dois anos, o que me possibilitou "fazer o ensino médio". Como eu disse, algo totalmente inútil, eu poderia aprender folheando um livro de física quântica do curso do Jacob (e eu realmente tinha feito isso).

Ok, eu era a geek da escola, "Renesmee-sabe-tudo". Mas também era a mais bonita e isso queria dizer que eu era inalcançável. Eu gostava desse título.

Quero dizer, eles conversavam comigo e me achavam inalcançável, não é paradoxal e divertido?

E eu cumpria bem meu papel de não chamar a atenção, ao contrário de Seth, que vinha em minha direção com seu grupinho descolado dos jogadores de basquete.

Basquete era o único esporte que Jacob o tinha deixado fazer na escola, porque exigia mais cérebro que força, e, contrariado e sem escolhas, Seth topou, eternamente resmungando sobre o futebol. Seu consolo era que o time de basquete da escola em que estudávamos era mais cotado que o de futebol, se não ele seria um eterno frustrado.

-Agora os senhores me dão licença que eu vou ali descolar uma carona com aquela gatinha. - Ele falou, se apressando pra me encontrar entrando no estacionamento. Dei risada ao mesmo tempo que os garotos do basquete também riam. Seth passou um braço pelo meu pescoço, me acompanhando. - E aí, gata, tudo beleza?

Coloquei meus óculos escuros e abri meu sorriso mais sacana.

-Cuidado com essa história de "gata" aí, nem to afim de ter que me empoleirar numa árvore para me livrar dos cachorros. _Au, au_. - Imitei os latidos toscamente. Seth levou a mão ao peito numa encenação barata.

-Ai, Cullen... Essa doeu profundamente. - Gargalhei e ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. - E aí? Louca pra dar adeus a isso tudo?

-Nem me diga.

-Eu recebi uma carta, a última. - Contou quando paramos no meu carro (uma Mitsubishi 4x4 preta linda, meu xodó).

-Sério? De onde? - Seth riu.

-Universidade do Sul do Alaska. - Gargalhei, jogando minhas coisas no banco de trás e ele deu a volta no carro para entrar do lado do passageiro.

-Que bom que a gente mora super longe da Universidade do Sul do Alaska pra eles demorarem tanto para responder, né?

-Eu que o diga. - Ele comentou, ainda rindo. Fechamos as portas ao mesmo tempo. - Quase morri de dúvida pra qual respondo.

Figura, esse Seth.

Quando abri a porta de casa para entrar, todo mundo estava concentrado na sala.

-Cadê o Seth? - Tia Ali perguntou de mau humor. Nota: tia Alice de mau humor = CORRAM.

-Erm... - Olhei para trás. Seth estava se encaminhando para a casa dele, que era atrás da nossa. - Seth? - Ele olhou para mim. - Chega aí.

Sem entender, ele voltou e entrou comigo em casa. Tia Rose e tio Emm estavam parados perto da porta da cozinha com faces entediadas e divertidas respectivamente, mamãe e papai estavam próximos da escada, vovô e vovó numa poltrona e tio Jazz próximo da TV. Jacob e Leah estavam sentados no sofá se olhando com aquele sincronismo de alfa e beta que só podia ser sobrenatural. Quer dizer... era. Eles olharam para mim e Seth e acho que Seth fez algum gesto, porque eles deram de ombros, como quem entende o que acontece ali tanto quanto nós.

-Ok. - Tia Ali falou, olhando mais especificamente para mim, Seth, Jake e Leah. - O que vocês aprontaram? Ou estão pensando em aprontar?

Todos piscamos algumas vezes para entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

-A rotina de hoje que vocês programaram, cadê? - Ela esticou a mão, como se esperasse que fossemos entregar uma folha de agenda ou algo do tipo.

Nos entreolhamos novamente. Tio Emm já ameaçava começar a rir.

-Jasper, dá um jeito nela, ela tá surtando. - Ele falou rindo.

-Eu tentei, acredite.

Não acreditei nele, devo acrescentar. Mas, ainda sem saber onde tia Ali queria chegar, respondi.

-Hm... Tia, o que exatamente...

-A rotina do dia, Renesmee! - Ela insistiu, meio que quicando. Me perguntei se vampiros podem ficar pinóias e juro que ouvi meu pai prendendo a risada.

Olhei para Jake e ele meneou a cabeça.

-Hm... - Resmunguei de novo. - O de sempre?

Ela me encarou tipo muito brava e eu mudei o rumo, olhando pro papai. Me perguntei o porquê, considerando o fato que ele me sacaneou o dia inteiro até o presente momento. Papai balançou a cabeça em negativa para mim. Seth era quem estava se explicando dessa vez.

-...eu nem ia vir pra cá se você não tivesse falado, eu tenho que ir trabalhar e...

-Alice, qual o ponto? - Vovô falou com calma.

-O único que a deixa surtando pra variar. - Tia Rose falou, como se soubesse desde o inicio o que ia acontecer. - Alguma coisa apagou a rotina do dia dela.

-Exatamente! - Tia Ali disse, quase aliviada.

-Não era mais fácil falar isso desde o começo?... - Leah sussurrou para Jake e vovó Esme concordou com a cabeça.

-Não to gostando disso e quero que o engraçadinho se revele a-go... - Ela foi interrompida pelo telefone tocando. Deixei minha mochila do lado da porta, as chaves do carro na mesinha e sentei no braço do sofá ao lado de Jake, esperando pra saber do que se tratava. Vovô atendeu.

-Tudo bom? - Jake perguntou, passando a mão na minha perna. Me ajeitei como dá pra ajeitar num braço de sofá e fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Logo você vai estar numa escola de verdade. Faculdade é mais exigente, mas é muito mais legal.

Sorri.

-Eu sei, mal posso esperar. - Disse com sinceridade. - Seth falou que a carta dele chegou.

-Chegou. - Leah respondeu. - Acho que eles estavam pensando _muito bem_ pra chegar tão depois da sua.

-É.

-Não queriam aceitar o Seth. - Ela completou.

Teve um início de riso, mas vovô desligou o telefone. Perguntas vieram de todos os lados, mesmo eu sabendo que nós quatro éramos os únicos que não estavam prestando atenção.

-Bom...

-E aí? Quem era? - Seth perguntou e vovô sorriu.

-Lembram-se do Nahuel? - Houve um segundo de acenos positivos antes dele continuar. - O que ajudou a gente no...

-A gente lembra. - Tia Ali cortou. Eu não sabia como ainda não tinha uma luz vermelha piscando em algum lugar da casa nos avisando para evacuar o local.

-Acho que isso responde sua pergunta, Alice. - Vovô falou, como se ela não tivesse sido grosseira. Um dia eu quero ser que nem ele, francamente. - Ele está vindo pra cá com uma das irmãs. Vão passar o dia conosco.

-Por quê? - Mamãe perguntou. Vovô meneou a cabeça.

-Isso ele pode explicar quando chegar.

E ele explicou. Chegou cerca de uma hora depois, com a irmã mais nova, Suelen, e almoçou conosco – comida de verdade, preparada pela Leah e mamãe. Nos disse que a irmã tinha conseguido um intercâmbio a trabalho na estação de esqui e quis vir com ela para fazer companhia. Quando soube que nós tínhamos mudado também para cá, resolveu nos procurar para falar um oi.

Ficaram o dia todo (como o branco de tia Alice acusara) e também jantaram conosco. Eu não me lembrava do quanto Nahuel era legal. Na verdade, eu não lembro muito bem daquele dia porque meu cérebro é ótimo em apagar/esconder minhas piores lembranças e, bem... O fato dele ter aparecido nos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo e ter meio que salvado todo mundo foi um sentimento que não se apagou e é só o que me lembro com clareza. No final daquele dia eu estava tão exausta que eu simplesmente apaguei de sono. Isso foi bom pra mim. Enfim, Suelen também era uma pessoa agradável. Ela tinha a pele morena praia e olhos castanho claros muito sorridentes. Era cerca de quarenta anos mais velha que eu, mas poderíamos nos dar bem sem problemas.

No inicio da noite eles foram embora e eu subi pro meu quarto na expectativa de dar sorte no _chat roulette_ de novo, mas acabou que meu pai escondeu o roteador da internet e eu tive que ir dormir.

Na quarta, eu estava na saída da escola esperando Seth sair do treino e comendo quesadilha (porque eu estava morrendo de fome e precisava me manter em pé), quando o vi vir em minha direção. Ele tirou os óculos e sorriu pra mim um sorriso que me fez desfocar todo o resto por alguns segundos. Engoli seco, eu nunca tinha sentido nada do tipo.

-Aposto que você tá adorando essa quesadilha. - Nahuel falou parando na minha frente e eu precisei de dois segundos pra pensar e fazer careta.

-Queijo é o que existe de menos ruim nessa vida de comidas.

-Quer dizer que aquela negociação sobre o sangue doado não deu certo? - Ele falou, sentando ao meu lado. Fiz bico, olhando para frente.

-Não. Meu pai adora me boicotar. Acredita que toda noite ele tem roubado o roteador da internet? Na ultima semana de aula! Dr. Cullen precisa de tratamento, não é possível.

Nahuel riu uma gargalhada gostosa e eu tive que olhar pra ele. Deus do céu, eu não me lembrava que ele fosse tão lindo! E olha que eu sou uma pessoa acostumada com a beleza, isso eu posso garantir. Por exemplo, o Seth. O Seth, colega, tira todo mundo do sério, inclusive eu. Não tem uma garota no colégio e fora dele que não beije o chão que ele pisa. Quero dizer, eu não beijo, mas pago pau. Porque além de TUDO o Seth é a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci na vida e isso é um saco. Pessoas perfeitas são um saco.

E o Jake. Jake é pior que o Seth, muito pior. E ele sempre esteve à minha volta, o que é muito mais perturbador. Não lembro de um segundo da minha vida sem esses dois deuses gregos de cor errada.

Fiquei com medo de sorrir e estar com os dentes sujos. E esse foi o pensamento mais idiota que eu tive na vida. Então apenas baixei os olhos pro meu lanchinho e simulei uma risada.

-Eu estava pensando que a gente podia ir esquiar. - Ele disse como quem não quer nada. - Deve ter alguns bichos por lá que a gente pode caçar.

Ergui os olhos pra ele. Caçar. Tinha séculos que eu não ia com alguém de casa caçar, eu estava com saudade do sangue. Jake estava me devendo um passeio desses e disse que iria comigo depois da formatura, mas duvido que ele caçaria. "Eu não me transformo há ANOS, Ness" – ele dissera. "Não sei porquê." – eu respondera e ele respondeu um simples "Um dia eu conto." E foi isso.

-Lá é reserva. - Lembrei e murchei na hora.

-Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu, como se tudo na vida fosse tranquilo. - A gente pode dar um perdido e caçar um pouco mais longe. Não creio que a gente já consiga entrar de graça pela minha irmã, mas acho que não tem problema pagar dessa vez, né?

Sorri. Ele estava me convidando para caçar, tinha algo no mundo mais convidativo que isso?

-Não, nenhum problema.

-Então a gente pode passar na sua casa, pra você deixar avisado e...

-Não, a gente pode ir agora. - Falei, me levantando. O gosto do sangue já começando a me fazer salivar. - Ligo pra casa, deixo o carro com o Seth, ele até já ta vindo. Você tá de carro, né?

-To... Quê...?

-Pensa rápido. - Lancei as chaves do meu carro pro Seth. - Eu sei quanto meu carro rodou, Seth, nada de ficar passeando por aí.

-Onde você vai? Oi Nahuel. – Seth falou, segurando minha mochila enquanto eu tirava o que não ia precisar.

-Esquiar e caçar. – Respondi, já discando pra casa.

-Falou com seu pai? – Ele perguntou, como se fosse um irmão mais velho.

-Estou tentando agora. VOVÓ. – Comecei a falar com ela enquanto fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ela é sempre assim? – Nahu perguntou para Seth.

-Erm... Sim.

Dei com a língua pra ele e continuei falando com a vovó.

Nós fomos para a estação de esqui e a irmã dele estava na entrada, distribuindo o cartão de boas vindas para os visitantes, sempre sorrindo. Nos aproximamos após validarmos nossos tickets.

-Oh, não achei que fosse ver rostos conhecidos tão rápido! – Ela exclamou.

-E eu não achei que fosse voltar aqui. – Falei. – Da última vez, tio Emm arranjou encrenca com o chefe disso aqui, deu o que falar.

Ela olhou de mim para Nahuel meio preocupada e eu tratei de completar.

-Mas não se preocupe, não sou o tio Emm. – Pisquei. – Está convivendo bem com o clima?

-Oh... Faz só uma semana que a gente ta aqui e o treinamento foi em Salt Lake City, então eu acho que estou quase lá. Mas que aqui é _muito frio_, isso é.

Senti uma mão de Nahuel em minhas costas, me empurrando para sairmos dali.

-Você não viu esse lugar no inverno, espera pra ver. – Falei, me afastando. – Vamos deixar você trabalhar, bom serviço.

-Obrigada. – Ela falou com um sorriso. – Bom passeio. E nada de arranjar encrenca.

-Pode deixar. – Respondi rindo e me virei para Nahuel. – Ela é uma simpatia. – Afirmei.

-Porque _eu_ a criei. Se dependesse do meu pai...

Meio que concordei com um som qualquer, refletindo no rancor da voz dele. Não falamos nada até estarmos com nossos esquis, prontos para subir a montanha. Só quando já estávamos nas cadeirinhas que eu voltei a falar.

-Ele está vivo? Seu pai?

Nahu deu de ombros.

-Está foragido dos Volturi. Estão atrás dele desde o dia... Bom...

-Saquei.

-É.

-E você não soube mais dele.

-Não.

-Hm.

E ficamos em silêncio de novo até descermos 2/3 da montanha. Ele parou e começou a seguir outra trilha.

-Nahu? – Perguntei, seguindo-o meio de longe. Ele fez sinal pra eu não fazer barulho, tirou os esquis e os afundou em pé na neve, atrás de uma árvore. Fiz o mesmo, tentando ser tão silenciosa quanto.

Nós andamos por cerca de dez minutos até ele julgar ser seguro (e não foi num ritmo lento, não). Quando parou, havia uma manada de alces pastando tranqüilos. O perfume do sangue brincou com os meus sentidos e eu senti o calor subindo pela minha coluna, já me preparando para atacar. Nahuel fez sinal pra eu esperar, também preparado para o bote, meio curvado, analisando a presa.

Foquei na maior fêmea do bando, só esperando que ela se afastasse, observando a logística do bando por um minuto inteiro – tempo suficiente para a fêmea que eu queria se afastar. Um rosnado baixo começou a se formar em meu peito e me aproximei em silêncio, sem nem mesmo ver Nahuel se mover. Engraçado é que os animais sentem o cheiro do perigo e, de alguma forma, ela ameaçou fugir. Uma pena pra ela que eu seja mais rápida e, num salto, alcancei-a, quebrando-lhe o pescoço e cravando meus dentes para sugar-lhe o sangue.

Eu estava com tanta saudade do sabor do sangue que nem me importei em ficar muito limpa e assim que drenei o sangue da minha fêmea, vi Nahuel um pouco além de mim, terminando o seu também – um macho muito grande. Tinha outro caído e ele o apontou quando terminou.

-Matei mais um pra você, ainda ta quente.

Me levantei meio devagar e fui reforçar minha dose de sangue.

-Valeu. – Agradeci, quando já estava quase no fim. – Deve fazer um mês que eu não saia pra caçar. Estava só focada nessa porcaria de escola.

Ele riu de mim e balançou a cabeça.

-Você devia dar uma olhada na sua situação no momento.

Fiz careta, refazendo meu rabo de cavalo e passando a mão nas minhas roupas para tirar a sujeira por cima, mas estava tudo meio que molhado por causa da neve e umidade.

-Para os demais fins, eu caí.

-Certo. – Ele levantou e veio até mim. Limpou alguma coisa em meu rosto (sangue, eu acho) com a manga de sua blusa e arrumou uma madeixa do meu cabelo. Sem saber o que fazer, olhei no relógio.

–Acho que é melhor a gente ir. – Falei e ele se afastou um passo. – Duvido que você me alcance. – E disparei pela nossa trilha.

-Mas!...

E ele não me alcançou.

Antes mesmo que eu alcançasse a maçaneta do carro, Nahuel já estava abrindo a porta para eu descer, o que me fez me perguntar se ele havia me deixado ganhar aquela corrida de propósito. Não consegui pensar nisso por muito tempo, porque quando fiquei em pé fora do carro, ele estava bem perto de mim.

Olhei-o nos olhos e sorri, colocando a mão em seu rosto e agradecendo. Ele sorriu também.

-Tinha me esquecido disso. – Ele falou, quando seus olhos voltaram a me focar. – De nada. – Da mesma forma perguntei se haveria uma próxima vez e seu sorriso se alargou. – Só se a senhorita quiser.

Tirei minha mão de seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Tchau, Nahu.

Eu ia saindo dali quando ele me surpreendeu com um abraço. Tive que rir.

-Vocês brasileiros são estranhos. – Ele não respondeu mais que:

-Tchau guria. – E me soltou. Lancei-lhe um ultimo sorriso e entrei em casa.

* * *

**N/A**: Hey pessoas! Eu demorei um bocadinho, né? :( A beta quis se culpar por inteiro (?) mas eu assumo a minha parcela também. Demorei mais do que o comum pra terminar de escrever ._.

Mas vamos reconsiderar, porque esse capítulo também ficou bem maior que o comum, né? ._. Mereço ser perdoada. Q

Bom, antes que vocês digam que não entenderam nada, CALMA. Vão continuar sem entender até o 3º ou 4º capítulo, talvez. É a vida. –qqqqq Mas eu tinha avisado que a fic tinha um plot bagunçado né? Portanto calma ._.

Quero agradecer a **Mychele Day**, **milahlima**, **angelgirl2008**, **taliria**, **mariajulia_09**, **monicaS2**, **heri**, **Rafaela Black**, **cabete**, **Carol Black**, **madu** e **tamy_black** que comentaram no #_nyah_ e **Bibii**, **Zuzu**, **Mariana BeC**, **BeBeSantos**, **HMSanches**, **Janete Alves** e **sweet present of nature** que comentaram no FF *-* Vocês são lindos, espero que não me abandonem.

Prometo tentar ser menos ineficiente com o próximo cap, ok?

Aguardo as reviews de vocês, seus lindos.

xx

**B**

**N/B**: Oi galerinha ;D

Antes de tudo, a culpa do atraso é meu, podem me bater *estica a mão*

Então eu tenho que dizer algumas coisas:

Primeira: Alice Cullen dando #alok, euri.

Segunda: Emmett cozinhando deve ser uma gororoba que pelamor " (mesmo eu sendo Team Emmett eu tenho que adimitir isso)

Terceira: E esse Seth o popular? É issaê.

Quarta e última(eu acho): Nunca vi um Nahuel desses, babei *¬*

Comentem tá gentem(?)? Vão fazer duas pessoas felizes ;D

É isso, e eu falei demais.

Beijos,

**Gigiu**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Conto de Fadas**

Seth me passou uma cerveja assim que sentei ao seu lado. De onde estávamos dava para ver toda a pista de dança, o bar e os banheiros. Era de lá – dos banheiros – que eu tinha voltado e andei o mais rápido que uma humana poderia para confirmar uma coisa. Tomei um gole da cerveja. O liquido amargo desceu pela minha garganta mas eu incrivelmente não me incomodava.

-Nós poderíamos comprar bebidas alcoólicas? - Perguntei mais lentamente do que deveria sair. Talvez, depois de metade da noite, alguma coisa estivesse fazendo enfeito.

-Está brincando? Trouxe meu RG de verdade dessa vez. - Seth garantiu. - E as pessoas nem perguntam minha idade.

Dei uma risadinha e tomei mais um gole. Quando abaixei a garrafa, vi o que esperava. Cutuquei Seth ai mesmo tempo que Lukas se aproximava.

-Cara, olha a Lara! - Lukas disse. - _Olha a __**Lara**_! - Repetiu, dando ênfase. Seth deu um risinho.

-To vendo. - Ele falou, antes de beber um pouco mais.

-Eu tava no banheiro na hora que ela entrou. - Eu disse. Lukas me encarou como quem pede pra prosseguir. - Vim pra cá justamente pra ver como ela tava andando.

-Seth deixou a mina manca.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Duas dessas, ou uma em melhores condições e ela não andava. - Seth disse, como se falasse do tempo. Meu queixo caiu e eu comecei a rir, vendo Lara andar meio torta até uns sofás. - E além do mais, não to interessado nela.

Lukas não disse nada, cerrou os olhos balançando a cabeça e saiu dali sem dizer nada.

-Você não viu o estado que deixou a menina, não? - Perguntei.

-Não, saí antes dela, precisava mijar. - Olhei-o com censura. - Que foi?

-Não tá interessado nela mesmo?

-Não. Se tivesse eu tinha mijado nela pra marcar território, né?

Minha boca se abriu num "O" e eu lhe dei um tapa no ombro.

-SETH!

-A outra me interessa. Nela é capaz que eu mije.

Eu estava para controlar o riso e responder, mas lembrei de outra coisa.

-Mas mesmo se a Lara dissesse que dava pra você fácil de novo você não se interessaria? - Ele mordeu o lábio, pensando. - Porque foi o que ela disse no banheiro. "Não ando mais, mas fico com o Seth de novo". - Ele riu e Lukas voltou com Matt, balançando uma chave nas mãos. Fiquei sem reação quando saquei o que eles iam fazer.

-Você queria melhores condições, a gente quer provas.

Eu sabia bem que chave era aquela. Era a chave da limusine Hammer que Matt tinha alugado para o baile de formatura. Eu ficava em pé nela, pra você ter noção. E na limusine tinha um espaço para DJ. Isto é: TINHA CONDIÇÕES. Seth sorriu de canto e os encarou.

-O que eu ganho?

-A Hammer pra dar uma. - Matt completou, como se fosse óbvio.

Ele ainda enrolou um pouco pra fazer mistério e pegou as chaves da mão de Matt.

-Achei que não estivesse interessado. Não ia mijar na Camille? - Sussurrei enquanto ele passava por mim, de modo que só ele ouvisse.

-Posso fazer isso depois. - Sussurrou de volta e piscou pra mim, se encaminhando até Lara.

Lukas encostou do meu lado.

-Acha que ele consegue?

-Não duvido de nada.

Uma luz atravessou minhas pálpebras, me incomodando. Me virei na cama, tentando me cobrir com o cobertor, que foi arrancado da minha mão. Resmunguei.

-Bom dia, Nessie! - A voz feliz de Jacob ecoou e eu gemi de revolta, colocando um travesseiro no rosto. - Hora de levantar.

-Não é não. - Falei todo embolado por causa do travesseiro.

-Claro que é, veja só! - Ele continuou no mesmo tom. - Os passarinhos estão cantando, a temperatura subiu dois _INCRÍVEIS_ graus, quase que a neve derrete! E está fazendo um **sol** que vai manter o resto da sua família trancada nas tumbas pelo resto do dia.

Aquilo me fez despertar e sentar na cama imediatamente. Sol? Olhei pela janela. SOL! Era por isso que estava _tão_ claro. Quase chorei de emoção.

-E é por isso que você vai passear comigo. - Jacob disse com mais suavidade. Devagar, olhei-o, quase não acreditando. Ele sorriu. - Que tal ir se arrumar?

Demorou um pouco para eu reagir. Tinha séculos que eu não via o sol, tinha séculos que eu não saia com o Jake. Muita informação para um dia só. Só quase um minuto inteiro depois que eu falei.

-A gente vai sair?

-Sim.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAY – Praticamente voei para os braços de Jacob, que me segurou pela cintura rindo.

-Calma, criança. Vai se arrumar, to esperando lá em baixo.

-Pra onde a gente vai?

-Onde tem pra ir nesse fim de mundo?

Só havia uma resposta: pista de esqui. Respondi um "ok" e fui tomar um banho. Eu até queria dar uma demorada no banho, mas a ideia de ir passear por aí com o Jacob me deixava na maior expectativa. Escolhi uma roupa e desci as escadas cantarolando. Só tia Alice estava na sala, dando as ordens para Jake.

-Alice, Jacob sabe cuidar dela. - Ouvi a voz de meu pai antes de vê-lo saindo da cozinha. Tudo estava muito brilhante, porque o sol batia neles. Particularmente eu achava isso muito engraçado. - Nessie, café da manhã.

Fiz uma careta, já dando meia volta direto para minha cama. Se para sair eu teria que comer a gororoba que tio Emmett (ou qualquer um naquela casa) fazia, eu preferia ficar na cama.

-Não se preocupe, a gente para num café. - Jacob interveio. Sorri aliviada, ele não ia me obrigar a comer.

-Tem certeza? - Papai perguntou. Provavelmente tinha lido meus pensamentos.

-Claro. - Jake falou com firmeza. Voltei a ir na direção de Jacob, que esperava à porta.

-Faça-a comer.

Não me preocupei em ouvir a resposta e fui para o carro, gritando um tchau. Dez segundos depois, Jake já estava dando partida.

-Você não vai me fazer comer, né? A gente vai caçar.

-Não.

-Não vai me fazer comer?

-Não vamos caçar. - Meu queixo caiu.

-Por que não?

-Nessie, eu não me transformo há ANOS. Sério, não estou disposto a voltar a me transformar.

-Por que não? - Perguntei de novo.

-Não gosto de ser lobo, você sabe. E outra, eu estava falando com a Alice. Ela, Emmett e Jasper estão combinando de te levar pra caçar ursos no fim de semana. - Meus olhos brilharam. - NÃO ERA PARA EU TER TE CONTADO, então finja surpresa quando eles falarem.

Nem respondi, de tão feliz que eu estava. Essa. Semana. Seria. Perfeita. Ficamos conversando sobre quaisquer coisas até chegar na balsa. Enquanto atravessava, tirei as botas e apoiei os pés no painel. Jacob riu.

-O que foi? – Perguntei e ele pegou meu dedão.

-Esse porquinho foi passear... – O toque dele fez cócegas e eu ri. – Essas meias são engraçadas, a Leah tem um monte.

-É, ela que me deu. – Falei, mexendo meus dedos. – Da última vez que fomos pra Washington.

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu pluguei meu iPhone no carro, selecionando algumas músicas para tocar. Jacob bateu a cabeça no volante.

-Meu, você foi buscar essa música nas profundezas, não é possível. – Disse rindo. Tocava "_Sometimes_" da Britney.

-Gosto das antigas. – Ele fez que sim.

-Continue gostando _das antigas_. Você ainda é uma criança.

Obviamente eu não gosto que me chamem de criança. Tudo bem que eu tinha 7 anos, quase 8, mas poxa! Eu cresci o suficiente para parecer ter 18 e, além do mais, tenho maturidade suficiente para não precisar ser chamada de criança nunca mais. Ele percebeu que eu não tinha gostado, então prosseguiu.

-Você sabe o que quero dizer, né? - Falou. Não respondi. - Não vou repetir a ladainha de que você só viveu sete anos, isso você sabe de cor. - Rolei os olhos. - O que quero dizer é que talvez você não esteja pronta para viver algumas coisas.

Engoli seco e desviei os olhos. Droga, Seth tinha aberto a boca. Droga. Droga. Resolvi fingir demência.

-O que significa?

-Seth disse que você deu um pouco de trabalho na festa de formatura. - Gemi. Era disso mesmo que eu estava falando. - Não quer _você_ me contar sua versão?

-Não era nada de mais, Jake. - Falei sério. - Só que o meu par tinha um cheiro bem convidativo...

-E Seth teve que te carregar pra longe dele.

-Por puro drama, eu não ia morder ninguém. - Rebati, realmente inconformada. - Eu sei o que você vai falar. Mas olha, eu entrei na escola justamente para aprender a lidar com a sede e pessoas da melhor forma possível, não é isso? E eu aprendi muito bem, estou até indo pra faculdade! Eu não ia morder ninguém.

Jacob sorriu e passou a mão no meu cabelo. Entendi o gesto como ele acreditando no que eu disse. Era tudo muito verdade, a festa de formatura fora um grande teste de autocontrole.

-Vamos combinar uma coisa, então? - Fiz que sim. - Eu sei que você e o Seth vão estar juntos até terminarem a faculdade e ele vai continuar na sua cola, caso você não saiba. - Balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia. - Mas faça a sua parte. Por hora, não beba mais nas festas. - Fiz uma careta. - É melhor, você sabe. Quero dizer, você só perdeu um pouco do controle porque já estava fora do controle. A bebida que fez isso. Certo? Você sabe, né?

-Sei. - Murmurei.

-Nada de beber?

-Nada de beber.

O fato é que Jacob está fazendo um dramalhão. Ok, eu admito que o cheiro do Ryan, meu par do baile, era absolutamente tentador antes mesmo de eu ficar meio alegre, mas também não foi assim que aconteceu. Tá, o Seth teve que me levar no ombro para longe de Ryan por alguns minutos até eu me recuperar ou sei lá o que, _mas nem é assim_!

Vou explicar isso direito.

Ryan foi o único cara que teve coragem de me chamar para o baile, ele é tipo o melhor amigo do Seth na escola e vai pra Universidade da Califórnia em São Diego, com uma bolsa de alguma luta. E, Deus, ele é a coisa mais linda! Se você quer saber, sim. Fiquei com ele e esse foi o problema. Até um certo ponto, deu pra me segurar e tudo mais, mas quando ele conseguiu me beijar...

Quero dizer, não tenho problema em beijar garotos. Na maioria das vezes as coisas não desandam. E, pelo que me lembro, só dessa vez que desandou. Estou falando pra vocês, não foi nada de mais. A única coisa que aconteceu foi ele cortar o lábio enquanto a gente beijava e apesar do cigarro e do álcool... Um sangue doce nunca deixa de ser doce, né? E quando eu o senti em minha língua...

Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha só de lembrar. Não era nada comparado ao sangue doado, nem de longe. Era quente e delicioso. O sangue começou a escorrer do lábio dele e eu lambi. Tenho certeza que ele não achou estranho. Deve até ter achado sexy, porque não o vi fugindo de mim depois, nem indo pedir carona pra outra pessoa. Acontece que alguma coisa tomou posse de mim, tipo um espírito maligno, sem zuação. Eu me senti absolutamente tentada a morder aquele pescoço e quase o fiz.

A pele dos humanos é tão frágil e desprotegida, seria _tão_ fácil... Até cheguei a roçar os dentes no pescoço de Ryan, pronta pra atacar e não tenho idéia de como Seth percebeu, porque antes que eu pudesse perceber ele já tinha me pegado pela cintura, colocado no ombro e levado para longe. Protestei, é claro, mas não ia adiantar em nada. Quando ele me colocou no chão, cruzei os braços emburrada, mas já tinha me dado conta do que acontecera. Ele segurou meu braço e me levou pra fora da boate que fora alugada para a festa.

-Ta maluca?

-Pergunto o mesmo.

-Não se faça de tonta, estava quase mordendo o cara.

-Não tenho veneno.

-Isso não justifica.

Eu sabia que não, mas não desci do salto e o único motivo que não me fez descer do salto era minha vontade de voltar para dentro e terminar o que pensei em começar. Também sabia que não era o certo.

-Toma um ar, daqui a pouco a gente volta lá pra dentro. – Se afastou de mim dois passos só para voltar a me encarar. – To de olho em você.

Rolei os olhos e bati um pé no chão, tentando não olhar para Seth e passar raiva. Tinha alguns garotos do basquete ali fora fumando e ele se juntou à eles. Por mais que me esforçasse pra não ouvir o que eles falavam, era inevitável.

-Eu nunca saquei qual a sua com ela. – Um deles disse.

-Ta querendo dizer o quê?

-Você e a Nessie, cara. O tempo todo juntos.

Estava de costas, mas eu podia jurar que Seth deu de ombros.

-Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, eu a vi nascer. – Houve um silêncio. – É modo de dizer, vocês sabem.

-Ah, sim. – Todos falaram meio que juntos.

-A gente cuida um do outro. – Seth disse por fim.

Sorri com essa. Então queria dizer que não era só ele que cuidava de mim nessa bagaça? Descruzei os braços e olhei pra eles, toda a minha raiva tinha se esvaído. Seth acendia um cigarro enquanto eu me aproximava.

-Que coisa feia, vou contar tudo pra Le... – Antes de terminar a frase ele já tinha enfiado o cigarro na minha boca. Não ia adiantar eu disfarçar o riso, então apenas traguei o cigarro e não falei mais nada.

-Sabe que você ta ferrada, né? – Ele disse, eu sorri.

-Sei. – Respondi. Ninguém ali entendia nada quando a gente falava assim "em códigos", como eles diziam. – To liberada? – Seth balançou a cabeça que não.

-Termina o cigarro, vai. – Me puxou para encostar na grade ao lado dele e passou o braço nos meus ombros. Também me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Pra deixar a Rose _feliz_.

Ambos rimos e eu fiz o que ele pediu. Fiquei lá até terminar o cigarro enquanto eles conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Algo a ver com a Lara...

-Seth, cadê a Lara? – Perguntei, tocando-o no braço. Ele riu e me olhou nos olhos. Apenas sussurrou as palavras: Na limusine.

Rolei os olhos e soltei outra pergunta. "Ela consegue andar?". Ele não respondeu. Apertei os lábios, joguei a bituca do cigarro no chão e pisei para apagar, aproveitando para me desvincilhar dele. Toquei-o no braço antes de sair dali. "Eu devia não deixar você chegar perto da Camille.", meu toque dizia e ele riu enquanto eu me afastava.

-Sabia que às vezes seu pai se pergunta se devia mesmo ter deixado você entrar na escola tão cedo? – Jake me falou enquanto andávamos pelo pequeno zoológico que ficava na parte baixa das pistas de esqui. Olhei-o, empurrando minha pipoca pela garganta e esperando que ele explicasse. – Você sempre foi precoce de mais, isso é fato. – Continuou, sem me olhar. – Mas ele acha que a escola _acelerou_ o seu conhecimento de mundo. Toda essa malícia.

Continuei não falando. Olhei desanimada para meu saco de pipocas ainda cheio e me encostei numa barra que limitava o espaço até a grade de alguns macacos. Jacob encostou ao meu lado, sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

-Se quer saber, eu discordo. – Voltou a falar. – Acho bom. Quero dizer, você continua sendo um bebê – fiz uma careta -, mas já que é para você crescer rápido assim, que você aprenda na hora certa. – Ele se aproximou e pegou uma das minhas tranças. Cheirou-a. – Garotos e cigarros, essas coisas da adolescência. – Completou, soltando minha trança. Sorri.

-Faz dois dias que eu fumei.

-Mas o cheiro continua aqui. – Ele disse, soltando a trança. Suspirou e olhou para o horizonte à frente. – Acho que é por isso que ele se preocupa. Seu pai, quero dizer. Com as coisas "ilegais" – ele fez questão de enfatizar as aspas. – Eu acho que tudo bem. Contando que você não mate ninguém, estou numa boa.

Tentei prender a risada, mas não funcionou e acabou saindo um som estranho pelo nariz. Ele riu gostosamente da minha cara, mas eu não pude ficar brava com ele. Eu nunca consigo. De alguma forma, Jacob sempre sabe o que falar pra me fazer sentir melhor e relaxar. Ele sempre tem algo pra me agradar. Foi ele quem sempre conseguiu me fazer comer (Comida de verdade, quero dizer), ele quem me ensinou a dirigir (ilegalmente e sob a cobertura da minha mãe, para que meu pai não descobrisse), ele quem me levava para os lugares ensolarados com o Seth e que contava uma boa história quileute pra eu dormir... ou quando nosso tempo sobrava.

O Seth é incrível, mas o Jacob... Jacob parecia ter sido feito sob medida para mim, para me fazer feliz, não importa como. Ele pegou o pacote de pipoca da minha mão e jogou na lixeira.

-Acho que você já forçou o suficiente por hoje. – Falou, com um sorriso.

Me ofereceu um braço e eu aceitei, saindo dali de braços dados com ele.

-Volta aqui depois de estacionar? – Pedi, quando ele parou na frente de casa pra eu descer. A garagem era compartilhada, atrás de uma oficina que ele e tia Rosalie tinham como "sócios". Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Desci do carro e fiquei esperando por ele. Esse era, de longe, um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Sabe? A gente não fez nada de mais, só curtiu o lugar e um ao outro. E foi isso que tanto o Jake como o resto da minha família me ensinou a vida toda: valorizar todos os nossos melhores momentos e crescer com os piores, etc.

Jacob voltou poucos minutos depois e antes que ele me alcançasse, voei para seus braços, abraçando-o apertado. Eu quase podia chorar, de tão feliz que eu estava e acho que passei isso pelo meu toque, porque ele riu e afagou meu cabelo, como quando eu era menor e queria agrado.

-Tudo bem, Ness. – Ele disse, tranqüilo. Não o larguei. Apenas o mostrei o que mais gostei naquele dia, como tudo foi especial para mim e, principalmente, como eu sinto falta dele. – Oh, pequena...

-Eu te amo, Jake. – Sonorizei.

A respiração dele parou por um segundo, como se aquilo fosse novidade para ele, então ele afrouxou o abraço.

-Também te amo, você sabe. – Ele sussurrou.

Afastei um pouco, balançando a cabeça positivamente sem olhá-lo. Segurei os lados de sua camisa por baixo do casaco aberto, encostando a testa em seu peito. Nós ainda tínhamos praticamente a mesma temperatura, mas era evidente que a dele tinha diminuído. Eu gostava do cheiro dele. Senti um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Pra Rose ficar _feliz_. – Jake disse, com um risinho. Colocou os dedos no meu queixo, me fazendo levantar o rosto. Olhei-o nos olhos. – Pra você ficar feliz. – Completou.

Sorri com ele e antes que percebesse o que eu estava fazendo, enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo curto, puxando-o pra mim e o beijando.

Começou com um susto, mas logo estávamos nos beijando de verdade. Também não durou muito, Jacob nos separou cedo de mais. Foi breve e muito, muito doce.

-Eu tenho que ir. – Ele disse, dando um beijo na minha testa. Foi praticamente um encostar de lábios, tão delicado quanto o beijo anterior. E então rumou para a casa dele.

Fiquei parada do lado de fora até uns bons minutos depois dele entrar, só pensando em como aquilo foi mágico. Como Jacob e eu gravitávamos um para o outro. Como tudo parecia um conto de fadas. Sorri. Meu próprio conto de fadas.

* * *

**N/A**: Hey crianças! =D

Menos de um mês pra atualizar, mereço um prêmio –nq

Bom, os acontecimentos desse capítulo são obviamente de depois do capítulo anterior, que é de antes do prólogo, mas logo as coisas vão ficar complicadas de seguir, porque eu não exatamente coloquei os capítulos em "ordem" até +/- o 6. Por isso, a partir do próximo eu vou colocar uma notinha no final localizando os capítulos, ok?

Muito obrigada **Aguy** (renascida das cinzas UIAHIUHAIUAH), **Carollb**, **Tét**, **madu**, **Mychele Day**, **heri**, **milahlima**, **monicaS2**, **angelgirl2008**, **Carol Black**, **Rafaela Black**, **taliria**, **Geo** e **mariajulia_09** que comentaram no #nyah e **Marina BeC**, **BeBeSantos** e **Zuzu** no FF, vocês são limdhs *-*'

Vou tentar ser mais eficiente, mas não garanto nada ok? Aguardo as reviews de vocês .-.

**B**

**PS**: Vocês ainda tão chutando tuderrado IUAHUIAHUA Morro de rir cas review, sério. Continuem tentando, um dia alguém acerta ;D

**N/B:** Hey!

Bom, eu tenho que falar que eu sou Team Emmett mas tô quase voltando a ser Team Seth(sim, eu já fui Team Seth e sim, _por favor _tampem os ouvidos do Emmett(?))

Agora conta seu segredo By, COMO você escreve tão perfeitamente assim?

Então, não vou enrolar.

Comentem bonitinho, huh? A dona By merece u_u

Beijos

_**Gigiu**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**ORDEM DOS CAPÍTULOS**  
Prólogo  
1 - _Antes_ do **PRÓLOGO**  
2 - _Depois_ do **1**  
3 - _Depois_ do **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Irmãos**

- Me vê outro desse. – Pedi, empurrando o copo vazio da minha bebida no balcão com uma cara de tédio.

- Ta animada hoje, heim? – O barman falou, enchendo o copo. Tenho certeza que ele podia jurar que eu era menor de idade, mas graças à mamãe eu tinha uma boa identidade falsa.

Respirei fundo olhando a bebida. Eu sei que Jacob tinha me mandado não beber, mas ele não estava mais na cidade.

- Estou cansada da pista de dança. – Essa resposta era tão falsa quanto a minha identidade, eu estava sentada ali desde que chegara, mas não era como se ele se importasse realmente.

- Sei.

Ergui os olhos olhando para ele de verdade pela primeira vez. Devia ter a idade do Seth – a idade REAL do Seth -, era loiro das bochechas rosadas, o que o fazia parecer mais novo. O nome no avental era "Eric" e ele sorriu para mim, mostrando as covinhas e dentes muito brancos. Me peguei imaginando o quão doce o sangue dele seria. Ali, atrás das bebidas, o cheiro ficava tão misturado... Tive que sorrir de volta, foi automático.

- Parece que você ta sofrendo de excesso de tédio, acertei?

- É... – Balancei a cabeça e tomei um gole da bebida. – Mais ou menos, eu acho. To um pouco chateada, achei que sair fosse ajudar.

- E ajuda. – Ele respondeu. – Mas não com barulho.

Pensei um pouco e aquilo fez sentido pra mim. Bebi um pouco mais.

- Bom é caminhar na rua. A essa hora o ar está fresco, a gente até respira melhor. – Ele continuou a falar, enquanto lavava alguns copos à minha frente. – Meu horário termina em uma hora, se você estiver disposta a passear por aí.

Sorri de canto. Dava pra acreditar que ele tava me cantando? Eu? A chata entediada sentada há quase quatro horas no balcão? Doida pra sentir o cheiro que corria pelas veias dele? Me levantei e terminei minha bebida num gole, ainda sorrindo pra ele.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Sussurrei, me inclinando para deixar o copo no balcão.

Só quando dei alguns passos para longe dele que percebi o quão alta eu estava. Quero dizer, bem pior que na festa de formatura. Dessa vez eu literalmente tinha chegado na festa e ido para o bar.

Evitei a pista de dança e fui para o banheiro. Também não tinha me dado conta do quão apertada eu estava. Esse era o mal de ter que me alimentar: a parte fisiológica. Mas ok. Aproveitei para ver se a maquiagem estava no lugar e voltei para a festa.

A idéia de vir nessa festa da faculdade foi do Seth. Ele viu que eu tava meio deprimida e disse que seria bom eu sair pra espairecer. Depois do Jake, Seth era a pessoa que mais sabia o que fazer ou dizer nas horas certas e eu me sentia confortável com ele. Mas hoje estava difícil.

Eu sei, já fazia dois meses que o Jake tinha ido embora. Mas ainda era meio estranho pra mim, eu tive muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Quero dizer, para começar, como assim minha mãe já tinha ficado com ele? Por que ele foi embora logo depois de me beijar? Eram tantas perguntas na minha cabeça e essas duas só eram o começo.

Eu ficaria louca antes de completar um século.

Cheguei até o limite do bar, antes da pista de dança e procurei Seth. Avistei-o do OUTRO lado, com dois amigos. Para chegar até ele, teria que atravessar a pista. Considerei por um segundo. Eu gosto da música que estava tocando. É velha, mas é ótima. Eu poderia dançar uma música ou duas, não?

Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei pelo corrimão da escada que levava para a pista e entrei no meio do povo.

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now  
_

Hipnotizada pela batida da música, fui até o meio da pista e comecei a dançar. Eu estava absorta em mim mesma, não conseguia ver o rosto de ninguém. Eu não sabia se dançava sob o som da música ou do meu próprio coração.

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_all my life in my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

Eu não deixava ninguém se aproximar, eu sabia o perigo que eu era – estando bêbada como eu estava. Vários caras tentaram dançar comigo, mas eu os empurrava para longe. Seth estava certo, eu só precisava espairecer um pouco, respirar novos ares. Eu só precisava dançar e me perder.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

Foi mais ou menos por aí que eu realmente me perdi. Parei de dançar e girei em volta de mim devagar, sentindo as vibrações, os cheiros. Fechei os olhos e ouvi as batidas dos corações, tentando desvendar de quem era cada um. As luzes passavam por minhas pálpebras fechadas como flashes de câmeras e a bebida, as drogas. Eu podia sentir cada uma delas. Eu podia distinguir o cheiro de cada uma das drogas que corriam pelas veias das pessoas na boate.

Eu podia discernir quais eram as pessoas mais altas ali e quais as mais limpas. Mais que isso: eu podia entender perfeitamente quem ali tinha a droga mais forte para mim, quem tinha o sangue mais doce e saboroso.

Minha boca encheu de água. Era como na festa de formatura, quando eu quase mordi o Ryan. A adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias como se tudo que eu precisasse era o sangue (e eu sabia que realmente era o que eu precisava, mesmo tendo ido caçar com tio Jasper há dois dias). E por um instante eu só conseguia pensar no quanto eu queria rasgar gargantas e drenar as vidas das pessoas ao meu redor.

_Put on your green lights__  
__We're in the city of wonder__  
__Ain't gonna play nice__  
__Watch out, you might just go under__  
__Better think twice__  
__Your train of thought will be altered__  
__So if you must faulter be wise__  
_

_Your mind is in disturbia__  
__It's like the darkness is the light__  
__Disturbia__  
__Am I scaring you tonight__  
__Your mind is in disturbia__  
__Ain't used to what you like__  
__Disturbia_

Abri os olhos sentindo como se houvesse um animal dentro de mim, pronto para dar o bote. Uma serpente, traiçoeira e precisa. Um silvo escapou entre meus dentes enquanto eu procurava o dono do cheiro que mais me agradava, eu enxergava vermelho.

Meus pés me guiaram por um caminho que eu conhecia, seguindo os próprios instintos. As pessoas encostavam em mim e eu as empurrava do meu caminho sem medir minhas forças. Eu só queria chegar ao meu alvo. A cada passo minha visão ficava mais vermelha.

_Faded pictures on the wall__  
__It's like they talkin' to me__  
__Disconnectin' phone calls__  
__The phone don't even ring__  
__I gotta get out__  
__Or figure this shit out__  
__It's too close for comfort_

Quando vi para onde estava indo, algo estalou em minha mente. Lembrei de mamãe, quando tinha os olhos vermelhos, após ser recém-transformada. Era assim que ela enxergava as presas humanas?

Meus pés continuavam indo onde queriam. Parecia que havia duas de mim no meu corpo. A Nessie que cresceu cheia de princípios e a serpente Renesmee, nova, desconhecida, mortal. A que me dominava no momento.

Sentei no banco que eu estava anteriormente. Eu não dançara nem uma música inteira – meu eu verdadeiro constatou. Inclinei-me, sorrindo para o barman – Eric. Me perguntei como eu não sentira o delicioso cheiro dele antes. Ele não tinha me olhado, mas eu sabia que havia me visto.

- Ainda está com o resto da noite livre? – Perguntei. Não era a minha voz. Era mais rouca e perigosa. Atraiu a atenção dele.

Quando ele se virou para mim, após entregar uma bebida para alguém, duas coisas aconteceram. Seu lindo e branco sorriso desvaneceu no momento que seus olhos encontraram os meus e seu coração atrasou duas batidas. Eu pude sentir _outro cheiro_, que só aguçava a serpente dentro de mim, mas assustava a verdadeira eu: medo. Eric estava com _medo_ de mim. Mesmo assim, sorri, mostrando os dentes.

Com os olhos presos nos meus, ele deu um passo para trás. Sua pele ficando cada vez mais branca e um brilho molhado em seu olhar. E então entendi que para ele eu era _perigosa_. Não era há quinze minutos atrás, mas agora sim. E por mais que o medo fosse tentador, eu não queria isso. Eu sempre trouxe as pessoas para _perto_ de mim, não para longe. E a serpente tinha que entender que eu não era uma predadora – não de pessoas.

Pisquei e meu sorriso se desfez, dando lugar à confusão. O tempo todo eu estava agindo com a minha outra parte, mas agora a minha verdadeira estava tentando colocar os fatos no lugar.

E quando Eric viu que minha expressão mudara, ele voltou a respirar. Aproximou-se e me olhou com cuidado.

- Tem algum plano? – Ele perguntou.

Eu havia parado de olhar para ele e estava encarando o balcão, mas sua voz chamou minha atenção de novo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e levantei do meu lugar.

- Não... – Olhei-o, não me prendendo muito nele. – Desculpa, eu não posso.

E saí dali antes que me perdesse em mim novamente.

_Your mind is in disturbia__  
__It's like the darkness is the light__  
__Disturbia__  
__Am I scaring you tonight__  
__Your mind is in disturbia__  
__Ain't used to what you like__  
__Disturbia_

Atravessei a pista de dança correndo, desviando das pessoas com facilidade e seguindo apenas um cheiro. Só havia uma pessoa ali que poderia me ajudar e ela estava do outro lado da boate.

Sem ao menos ver quem estava com ele, abracei-o apertado, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, envergonhada. Eu era um monstro muito pior do que o imaginado. Talvez os Volturi estivessem certos, talvez eu não devesse sobreviver. Até Sam estava certo.

- Hey, Ness... – Seth falou, passando a mão em meu cabelo. – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Release me from this curse__  
__I'm trying to remain tame__  
__But I'm struggling__  
__You can't go, go, go__  
__I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Eu não queria falar, nem levantar o rosto para olhá-lo. Eu estava _tão_ confusa... Eu só queria ir embora o quanto antes e não me sentir tentada a matar qualquer um ali. Era contra tudo que eu havia aprendido, tudo que eu havia vivido nos meus oito anos.

- Por que você ta chorando?

Arfei. Nem tinha percebido as lágrimas escorrendo em minhas bochechas. Toquei seu braço, fazendo um único pedido. Depois de meio minuto pensando (tempo suficiente para minha respiração se acalmar, para eu me sincronizar com o coração dele), Seth finalmente respondeu.

- Ok, vamos embora.

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros, se despediu das pessoas que estavam com ele e me guiou para fora.

Eu pedi para ele dirigir e parecia que a volta para casa seria silenciosa. Seth não me culpava da festa ter acabado mais cedo pra gente, ele nunca me culparia. Inclusive me disse quando íamos pro estacionamento que estava mesmo pensando em me chamar para irmos. Eu me perguntava como ele conseguia ser esse cara pacifico o tempo todo, sempre de bem com a vida, sempre animado...

Só teve _uma vez_ que eu vi o Seth realmente irritado, tipo soltando fogo pelas ventas, e foi quando a Leah resolveu ir embora.

Olhei para ele. Seth dirigia tranquilamente, tamborilando os dedos no volante distraído. Olhou para mim e sorriu. Tive que sorrir de volta, antes dele voltar a se concentrar na estrada. Ele era o tipo de cara que me fazia bem, me fazia rir, com quem eu me sentia protegida. Mordi o lábio, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Seth era muito, muito bonito.

Sem pensar duas vezes, toquei em seu braço, dando-lhe uma espécie de ordem. "Encosta o carro."

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, me olhando confuso. Repeti o gesto. "Encosta."

Não entendendo nada, Seth parou no acostamento e me encarou, esperando uma explicação. Soltei meu cinto e a única explicação que tenho é que agi por instinto. Quando dei por mim, eu já tinha sentado no colo dele e o beijado. Seth se assustou no inicio, mas logo entrou na minha, me beijando de volta.

Ele era tão quente... Ainda mais que eu. E suas mãos me apertaram de forma possessiva contra ele. Nós estávamos travando uma batalha de línguas, era mais apropriado dizer, mal nos afastávamos para tomar um pouco de ar. Ele soltou o cinto dele também e eu tirei sua jaqueta, sem pararmos de nos beijar. Minhas mãos desceram para o cós da jeans que ele usava, abrindo-a e sentindo mais de perto seu volume.

Arfando, abri meu próprio short, me xingando por estar de meia-calça. Quanto trabalho a mais eu ia precisar ter? Tirei minha blusinha e foi a vez de Seth arfar, me puxando pelo pescoço e mordiscando meu seio, mesmo por cima do sutiã. Um gemido escapou da minha garganta e minhas mãos voltaram pra ele. Liberei seu pênis e tentei bater uma pra ele, mas ele estava me distraindo. Com a mão livre, puxei-o pelos cabelos e o beijei novamente, tendo mais liberdade pra fazer o que _eu_ quiser.

Quem visse a gente agora, heim? Depois que ele disse que a gente era irmão. Irmãos meu _pinto_.

Sem aviso prévio, ele me afastou, respirando com dificuldade e não me encarando. Me inclinei pra ele novamente, mas ele é forte.

- Talvez a gente deva ir pro banco de trás; - Sussurrei.

- Não. – Ele falou firme, voltando a me olhar, e me tirou de cima dele, fazendo eu voltar a sentar no meu lugar.

Tentei beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele me impediu. Cruzei os braços emburrada. Qual era o problema dele? Estávamos nos agarrando há um minuto atrás! Ele baixou a cabeça e a bateu no volante algumas vezes.

Levou quase trinta segundos para Seth voltar a falar e sua voz era baixa e controlada.

- Nós _somos_ irmãos, Ness. – Ele olhou para frente e balançou a cabeça. – Eu não posso fazer isso, nós somos _irmãos_. Não. – Ele me cortou, quando eu ameacei falar. – É lógico que você é linda e atraente. Mas eu não consigo, eu... Não te vejo assim. Desculpa.

Encarei meus joelhos escondidos pela meia calça roxa que eu usava e mordi o lábio envergonhada. Senti um rio de lágrimas se acumular em meus olhos.

- Oh, Ness, não chora...

Funguei e as lágrimas escorreram, me peguei aos soluços novamente e Seth passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

- Você... Não me quer... – Murmurei entre os soluços e Seth suspirou.

- Não é isso, eu... Quero. – Encarei-o. Eu devia estar parecendo uma retardada. – Mas não o suficiente pra levar isso até o fim, por uma dezena de motivos. Você entende isso, que eu sei.

Balancei a cabeça que sim e enxuguei as lágrimas, me controlando.

- Vamos, nessa, ok? E tentar não pensar nisso. Apenas... Coloca a sua blusa – ele jogou minha blusa de volta pra mim -, que seus peitos tão me distraindo.

Tive que rir e coloquei a blusa de volta.

- Seu pênis me distraí. Sempre. Não acredito que falei isso.

Seth começou a rir e me deu um tapa na cabeça. Ri junto. Só ele pra me tratar assim e eu não ficar de cara com ele. Ele fechou a calça, recolocou o casaco e voltou a dirigir pra casa. Eu só teria que me lembrar de não pensar no que acontecera enquanto eu estivesse perto do meu pai. E ele também.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente. Pra começar, futuramente farei uma capinha, ok? Segunda coisa: era pra eu ter postado ontem MAS NÉ não consegui RESPIRAR perto do computador ¬¬ Terceira coisa: VOCÊS AÍ QUE QUEREM O MEU SETH, FAÇAM O FAVOR DE FAZER FILA E PEGAR A SENHA PORQUE OLHA, A CONCORRÊNCIA TÁ PESADA! AIUHAIHAIUHIUAH

Sério gente, todo mundo – ATÉ A BETA – morrendo de amores pelo Seth, qqiso. Estou me especializando em escrever personagens objeto de desejo –n AIUHAAAU

Eu realmente espero que todo mundo esteja viva. Adorei escrever esse capítulo, é meu preferido até então.

Provavelmente o próximo vai começar a guiar a fic pro entendimento (?), então SE PREPAREM –n

Obrigada **detxin**, **Ray Lima**, **Geo**, **Mychele Day**, **Rafaela Black**, **milahlima**, **madu**, **heri**, **Sully**, **monicaS2**, **taliria**, **angelgirl2008**, **Carol Black**, **Tét** e **mariajulia_09** que comentaram no #_nyah_. Estou amando a consistência (?) de vocês, suas limdhs.

Aguardo reviews e vejo vocês no próximo ;D (eu postei com menos de um mês de novo, capaz que o próximo venha mais rápido ainda ;D)

XX

**N/B:** MORRI!

Tá lá a By matando pessoas do coração com uma cena dessas.

E essa Nessie cheia de carência?

E tem também esse Seth que eu nem comento.

E o capítulo tá perfeito e eu quero mais.

Beijos,

Gigiu


	5. Capítulo 4

**ORDEM DOS CAPÍTULOS**  
**Prólogo**  
**1** - Antes do PRÓLOGO  
**2** - Depois do 1  
**3** - Depois do PRÓLOGO  
**4** - Antes do PRÓLOGO, depois do 2

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Dose de Realidade**

O dia tinha sido estranho. Tio Jasper havia se escondido num canto escuro da casa e eu nunca o tinha visto tão aflito. Tia Ali disse que a reclamação dele era a mesma que ela tinha às vezes: dor de cabeça. COMO tio Jazz podia ter dor de cabeça? Ele não via o futuro das pessoas nem nada do tipo ou era atrapalhado por nós – mestiços, então eu realmente não sei.

Tentei ignorar isso, mas outra coisa me incomodava: meu pai. Com uma cara de preocupação que eu nunca vira, a testa franzida como se alguém estivesse gritando algo que o deixava completamente preocupado.

- Eu posso saber o que está rolando? – Perguntei para tio Emm, que estava no escritório do vovô procurando alguma coisa nas prateleiras. – Na casa.

Ele só me deu uma olhada de canto e continuou com o que fazia.

- O que quer dizer?

Aproximei-me, ficando meio irritada.

- Tio Jazz. E papai. Estão tão... tensos. E tia Ali, porque está se esquivando de mim? – Tio Emm deu de ombros.

- Ah, isso. Não sei. – Disse, tirando um dos livros da prateleira e lendo a capa. Coloquei a mão em cima, tampando o título, mesmo sabendo que ele já tinha lido.

- Tio, é sério. Eu nunca os tinha visto assim. Tenho certeza que você pode me dar uma explicação melhor.

Ele me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão de tédio, tentando puxar o livro da minha mão – que agora eu também segurava – até conseguir tirá-lo de mim.

- Não é nada, eu acho. Edward sempre foi assim, você sabe. E Jazz é esse emo enrustido de sempre. Deve estar tendo uma crise de identidade, sei lá.

Foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos. E o que mais me tirava do sério era o fato de eu nunca saber se tio Emm estava falando sério (no caso: não era nada além da minha imaginação, mesmo) ou estava me desviando do assunto (o que, dessa vez, significava que o que acontecia na casa não era problema meu e eu não devia me meter). E se fosse a segunda opção, seria muito injusto, porque eu sou tão parte da família quanto todos os outros. Crispando os olhos, puxei o livro da mão dele e li o título.

- "Contos dos Irmãos Grimm"? Pra quê?

- Pra Rosalie. – Tombei a cabeça para o lado ainda mais confusa. Ele pegou o livro da minha mão novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado, e se encaminhou para a porta. – Ela precisa de uma dose de fantasia.

**-X-**

O caminho até a casa dos lobos era curto, mas só quando eu parei à porta da frente que reparei nos gritos. À essa hora, Jake estava na faculdade, portanto a briga incluía apenas Leah e Seth. E eu _nunca_ tinha visto Seth bravo. Ergui a mão em punho para bater na porta, mas o que eles disseram em seguida me paralisou.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR EMBORA, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR. – Seth gritava. Tinha mais algum barulho... roupas sendo jogadas no chão.

- COMO É? QUER ME OBRIGAR A FICAR AQUI?

- QUERO. – Ele hesitou. – VOU. – Disse mais firme. O tom de voz de Leah diminuiu.

- Não, você não vai. Não vai me obrigar a viver tudo outra vez.

Eu estava meio chocada e meio confusa. Ouvi passos vindo na direção da porta e resolvi abrir direto. Leah estava na cozinha e Seth no corredor. Ele me encarou surpreso, mas sua expressão era, acima de tudo, raivosa. Eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo de onde eu estava.

- Oi. – Murmurei. Ele balançou a cabeça, suavizando a expressão.

- Oi Nessie. – Respondeu simplesmente e se dirigiu para Lee. – Vou dar uma volta. Esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

- Eu te ligo. – Ela disse, muito mais baixo que há três minutos atrás.

Ele passou por mim e eu não olhei para ver aonde ele ia. Dei alguns passos para frente até chegar à porta da cozinha e olhei para Leah. Ela tomava um copo de água e... chorava. Não me encarou, nem se deu ao trabalho de enxugar as lágrimas.

- Oi Lee. – Falei meio receosa. Mamãe vivia me falando de como o comportamento de Leah era explosivo antes de, bem... Tudo. A Leah que eu conhecia era diferente, mas mesmo assim. Ela suspirou e colocou o copo na pia.

- Oi Ness. – Disse, ainda não me encarando.

- Eu ouvi errado ou... Seth disse que você ia embora?

- É, eu vou.

- Por quê? – Sussurrei, entrando na cozinha.

Pela primeira vez ela me encarou com olhos e sorriso tristes. Aproximou-se alguns passos e balançou a cabeça.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que ainda existe inocência dentro de você. – Falou, me olhando nos olhos e saiu do cômodo. Segui-a até onde ela ia (o quarto dela). Havia uma mala em cima da cama e roupas por todo canto.

- Pra onde você ta indo?

- La Push. – Ela respondia enquanto jogava as roupas dentro da mala rapidamente.

- Mas e a faculdade? É seu último ano, não? Algo do tipo?

- Posso concluir em Port Angeles.

- Essa ideia não te agradava alguns meses atrás.

- Nunca agradou. É questão de necessidade.

- Você não precisa ir, Lee. Como a gente vai ficar sem você? E o Jake? Aprovou isso? Duvido.

- Jake não sabe. E não vai saber até que eu esteja longe. E não vai ser você quem vai correndo contar pra ele. – Disse firme, parando por alguns segundos para me encarar novamente. Engoli seco.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- É, ok. – Voltou a socar as roupas na mala, quase cheia.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que Seth deve ter ido fazer exatamente isso? – Perguntei em voz baixa, me aproximando devagar.

- Ele não vai. Sou a irmã dele, ele entende o que quero dizer. – Me encarou com um pouco de humor. – E sou a beta.

Sorri e ela voltou ao que fazia, colocando toneladas de roupas em duas malas grandes.

- La Push não é ruim, não vai ser complicado viver novamente com a minha mãe... – Dizia mais para si do que para mim.

- Sue está morando com o vovô agora... Você vai morar com eles, então?

Leah não precisou parar novamente o que fazia para me responder.

- Talvez. Ainda não sei. A casa que era nossa está desabitada, posso ir pra lá. Ou alugar um apartamento em Port Angeles enquanto termino a faculdade. Existem várias opções.

Balancei a cabeça em positiva mesmo sabendo que ela não veria e fiquei um tempo em silêncio, só observando o que ela fazia. Com exceção das roupas que Seth jogara no chão, o quarto estava todo arrumado, a cama feita, os quadros, fotografias e livros todos nos lugares. Ainda. Depois de algum tempo, resolvi falar novamente.

- Posso saber... _perguntar_ por que você resolveu ir embora assim, do nada?

Ela respirou fundo e passou a dobrar a peça de roupa que segurava mais devagar. Quando falou, sua voz era obscura e séria.

- Acontece muita coisa na vida da gente, coisas que a gente não tem como evitar. – Colocou a roupa na mala e pegou outra peça do chão. – Você, mais do que ninguém, já deve saber isso. Entender isso, como funciona. – Outra peça na mala, outra peça na mão. – Foi ótimo, sabe? Morar todo esse tempo com vocês, vivendo sem muitas preocupações e dificuldades, eu realmente apreciei isso tudo. Mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde, de alguma forma, ia acabar. – Colocou essa outra peça na mala e me olhou nos olhos. – O jeito que vocês vivem... É como se fosse um sonho, é quase perfeito. Mas é _quase_. Dá certo para alguns e errado para outros. Deu errado para mim e eu fui boba em acreditar no contrário por tanto tempo.

- Lee... – Minha voz quase não saiu. Engoli seco, procurando o que dizer. – Eu...

- Não pense que é culpa de alguém, não é. E não é sua culpa, por favor, não pense assim. Nunca. Porque realmente não é. Para algumas pessoas, o conto de fadas simplesmente não existe. – Completou com um sorriso meio cínico, meio triste e voltou a se concentrar nas roupas.

Eu estava completamente sem fala, porque ela acabara de dizer algo que eu já vinha sentindo há algum tempo. Como se tudo que eu sempre vivi fosse extremamente vazio e sem objetivo. Vida eterna... Quando outras pessoas podem simplesmente viver. Soava triste para mim.

Em silêncio, me aproximei e peguei uma das peças de roupa dela – uma blusinha azul -, dobrei e coloquei na mala. Leah parou por alguns segundos e me encarou enquanto eu pegava mais uma peça de suas roupas e dobrava. Sorriu e continuou fazendo o que fazia.

Eu não sabia o que havia motivado Leah a querer sair do Alaska, mas entendia o ponto dela. De onde vinha era um mistério, mas eu simplesmente sabia. Ela tinha que ir: era o destino. E nós tínhamos que deixar: era a vida.

Aos poucos todas as peças de roupas estavam nas malas. Depois os livros e fotos. Os quadros iriam ficar. Então os produtos pessoais dela e a mala estava pronta para ser fechada. Leah pegou o último bichinho de pelúcia que faltava – um coala chamado Bobo, o preferido dela, que ela tinha desde os 7 anos de idade – e o apertou com as duas mãos, aproximando-o do rosto e cheirando-o. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, depois virou-se e estendeu-o para mim. Minha primeira reação foi negar.

- Não, Lee. Ele é _seu_. Eu não posso... – Ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Faz um favor pra mim? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Chama um táxi? Quero sair antes que o Jake chegue.

Balancei a cabeça novamente e fui telefonar da sala enquanto ela ainda continuava no quarto. O taxista disse que chegaria em poucos minutos. Quando voltei para o quarto, as duas malas estavam fechadas e a mala de mão também estava pronta. Leah estava sentada na beira da cama, olhando para Bobo. Ela levantou quando me viu.

- Cinco minutos mais ou menos.

- Obrigada. – Disse, balançando a cabeça levemente. – Vem cá.

Precisei de dois passos para ficar na frente dela. Leah era alguma coisa mais alta que eu, mas nada que dificultasse olharmos uma nos olhos da outra. Ela me estendeu Bobo novamente, dessa vez com uma fotografia junto.

- Leah...

- Aceite. Eu _quero_ que fique com você. Aceita, Ness. – Meio relutante, peguei Bobo e a foto e apertei-os contra o peito. De repente, haviam muitos sentimentos dentro de mim e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Oh, não! Por favor, não chora! Só deixa mais difícil! Nessie! – Ela me abraçou e eu solucei. Não queria que Leah fosse embora, ela era o mais próximo de uma melhor amiga sem ser do mesmo sangue que eu tinha e eu não conseguia ver minha vida sem ela, por mais que soubesse que o que Lee queria era viver ao invés de ficar presa à eternidade conosco.

- Não estou chorando. – Solucei, tentando enxugar as lágrimas em vão e ela riu, afrouxando o abraço. Fiquei de cabeça baixa e tentei engolir o choro. – Promete que vai me ligar? – Leah sorriu.

- Não. – E nós duas rimos. – Mas você sabe onde eu vou estar. Você sabe onde me encontrar, assim como eu sei onde encontrar todos vocês.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, já conseguindo me controlar e olhei-a nos olhos novamente.

- Você é boa, Nessie. – Ela falou baixo, me encarando. Um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. – Eu tinha tudo para te odiar, mas não consigo. Eu meio que amo você. – Sorri.

- Eu também. Recíproco. – Disse, apontando para nós duas (e Bobo entre nós, consequentemente).

Do lado de fora, ouvimos uma buzina.

- Você é uma boa menina. – Ela repetiu e me soltou.

Ajudei-a a levar as malas até o táxi e nos despedimos mais uma vez.

- Dá um abraço em todo mundo.

- Ok.

- Mantenha-se a salvo.

- Ok. – Concordei rindo. – E Seth?

- Vou ligar pra ele agora, a caminho do aeroporto.

Nos abraçamos e ela deu um beijo na minha testa antes de entrar no táxi.

Acenou para mim mais uma vez através do vidro e para a minha família – a outra parte dela. Fiquei parada à porta da casa deles até não conseguir mais distinguir o barulho do táxi na estrada entre os outros veículos. Segurando Bobo, uma foto de nós duas com Seth e Jake numa viagem de férias no Hawaii. Chorando em silêncio porque uma das pessoas que eu mais amava e mais me entendia estava indo morar longe de mim.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro de tudo, eu estou realmente preguiçosa quanto a essa coisa de fazer capinhas/abrir o photoshop, então DESCULPA, os caps vão ficar sem capinha por tempo indeterminado ;(

Dois: EU DEMOREI, EU SEI. Mas foi menos de um mês de novo, a última vez que eu postei foi dia 18 então KKKKKK '-'

Terceira coisa: YEA, LEAH *-* Vocês não acharam que ela fosse sumir do mapa, né? Pois bem, aí está ela. O que vocês acharam desse cap?

Eu juro que tinha coisas mais importantes/interessantes pra falar nesse cap, mas esqueci ;(

Bom, este é praticamente um capítulo de transição, por isso ele é menor. Realmente espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada **Leila_Taylor**, **Cacau54**, **Carol Black**, **Rafaela Black**, **mariajulia_09**, **Aguy**, **heri**, **angelgirl2008**, **monicaS2**, **Ray Lima**, **madu**, **taliria**, **Tét** e **Geo** que comentaram e obrigada **madu**, **angelgirl2008** e **heri** por terem recomendado a fic *-*' Amei o que vocês escreveram!

Só um **PS** rápido, porque essa nota ta quase ficando do tamanho do cap, mas eu meio que to com bloqueio. Vou adiantando que o próximo tem NC, mas eu não to conseguindo escrever direito porque 1) to com outra história me bombardeando a cabeça e tenho escrito mais ela do que qualquer outra coisa, 2) me encontro doente e 3) não to inspirada. Então talvez o próximo demore para vir, ok? Mil perdões ._.

Aguardo reviews, btw .-.

**B**

**N/B:** Ai, adoro tanto a Leah '-'

E o Seth.

E o Emm.

E a Nessie.

E todos os personagens menos o Edward(mentira, tem mais um monte que eu não gosto)

Anyway, comentem porque a fic é linda, os caps são lindos, a escritora é linda e escreve muito portanto merece.

Beijos,

_Gigiu_


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Pacto de Sangue**

Eu não sei o que exatamente desencadeou aquilo, mas uma noite foi particularmente perturbadora para mim. Eu passei a noite toda pulando de sonho para sonho.

Primeiro sonhei com o Jake. Sonhei que ele me beijava de um jeito totalmente diferente, cheio de desejo e sem nenhum pudor. Tirava minha roupa e nos amávamos. Acordei no meio do sonho arfando, mas estava tão cansada que voltei a dormir quase que imediatamente. Sonhei com o Nahuel, quase do mesmo jeito que com o Jake. Acordei novamente um pouco depois suando e molhada. Respirei devagar algumas vezes me perguntando se eu estava ficando louca e olhei no relógio. Era de madrugada e eu podia dormir um pouco mais.

Então mudei de lado e lembro de ter visto o porta-retratos em cima do criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da minha cama com a foto que Leah me dera. No começo, achei que finalmente estava tendo um sonho normal, mas de alguma forma me vi no carro novamente com Seth. E dessa vez a gente tava terminando o que tinha começado. Mas não deu pra ir muito longe, porque fui acordada por papai me chacoalhando.

- Que diabos, Renesmee? – Ele perguntou bravo e eu demorei um pouco pra entender o que acontecia. Pisquei lentamente, tentando focalizá-lo e minha mente voltou a funcionar. _Ai droga_. – Realmente. – Ele concordou. Ainda segurava meus braços com força, mas me soltou quando eu olhei para as mãos dele. Voltei a deitar na cama. – Ness, tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

Dessa vez, papai perguntou com calma e eu respirei fundo, desviando os olhos. Eu não queria falar sobre isso. Ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos. Puxei o cobertor até o nariz.

- Filha... – Ele tentou mais uma vez, mas eu o cortei.

- Não quero, pai.

Vou te contar, papai parecia realmente chateado comigo e esse era mais um motivo pra eu não querer falar sobre a minha noite de sonhos eróticos. Tirando o fato de que, bem, ele é meu pai. Ele ficou quase um minuto ponderando. Achei que ele fosse tirar o cobertor da minha cara e me forçar a falar, mas alguém parou à porta e pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção.

- Tudo bem, Ed. – Tio Jazz falou com seu sotaque caipira. Sorri, ainda com parte do rosto escondido pelo cobertor. – Deixa que eu falo com ela. – Meu sorriso se desfez um pouco, mas papai se levantou e saiu. Pelo menos isso.

Tio Jazz entrou no quarto após falar alguma coisa para papai que eu não me dei ao trabalho de escutar e fechou a porta. Então eu me sentei na cama e esperei a onda de calmaria chegar. Ao contrário do que achei que ele faria, o clima mudou apenas o suficiente para eu me sentir confortável com ele e não entorpecida. Ele sentou aos pés da minha cama e sorriu para mim.

- Ed ficou se contorcendo a noite toda. – Foi a primeira coisa que me disse. Gemi de desprazer, mas tio Jazz parecia estar se divertindo. – Sério Ness, o que aconteceu?

Fiz uma careta e olhei em volta, enrolando para responder. Porque na verdade eu não sabia exatamente o que motivara aquilo. Já tinha algumas semanas desde que o "incidente" do carro acontecera e mais de mês que eu não via o Jake. Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca.

- Tem tensão sexual saindo pelos poros dessa casa. – Tio Jazz continuou ao ver que eu não responderia. – Não me surpreende que você esteja sendo bombardeada por tudo isso. Mas desde que o Jake foi embora, você tem estado mais fechada que o comum. Tem certeza que não quer conversar?

Engoli seco, ainda incomodada em tocar no assunto. Nas últimas semanas eu tinha feito muita coisa que achei que não faria. Inclusive depois daquela festa, responsável pela minha serpente interior vir à tona.

Não, eu não tinha atacado ninguém. Por mais que a serpente grite, ela não é forte o suficiente contra meus princípios. Mas eu precisei caçar com uma freqüência maior para acalmá-la. Mas eu tinha visto Nahuel com mais freqüência porque 1) ele aparecia esporadicamente no meu campus pra gente tomar um café (mesmo que a gente não tomasse café efetivamente) e 2) ele me ajudava a acalmar a serpente, me ensinando algumas "técnicas de sobrevivência". E eu me peguei percebendo que a companhia de Nahu era realmente agradável. A gente meio que estava ficando bem próximos um do outro.

- Tio... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Falei baixinho, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você e a tia Ali... Quando foi que você percebeu que era ela?

Ele levou dois segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para começar a responder. Sorriu com as covinhas e se ajeitou na cama.

- Se foi imediatamente é o que você quer saber, eu receio ter que responder "não". É claro, ela já sabia de tudo, mas receio que também não tenha sido quando ela bateu os olhos em mim naquela tarde. O que a gente tem um com o outro é diferente do que os lobos têm, se é a sua dúvida. – Ele refletiu por mais alguns segundos e seus olhos perderam o foco. – Eu não sei dizer ao certo quando foi... – Me olhou nos olhos novamente. – Eu acho que, na verdade, chega num ponto... Quando você já conhece a pessoa o suficiente, confia... Chega um ponto em que você simplesmente sabe.

Por alguma razão, aquelas palavras aqueceram o meu coração e eu assenti com a cabeça. Talvez fosse o peso da veracidade das palavras, não sei explicar. Me mexi incomodada. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre esse assunto. Quero dizer, "simplesmente saber"... é assim que amor de verdade é?

- Por quê? – Tio Jazz perguntou, me encarando.

- Eu não sei... – Murmurei. – To meio confusa.

Ele soltou um risinho e se aproximou um pouco.

- É, os sonhos meio que falaram por si só.

Baixei os olhos, ruborizando.

- Sei. – Falei mais baixo ainda. – O Jake... teve o imprint e tudo mais. Conversei com o Seth sobre isso. – Voltei a encará-lo, com a testa franzida. – Dá certo para alguns, mas soa errado pra mim. Eu não sei, como se alguma coisa... alguma peça dessa história não se encaixasse. – Esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele só acenou positivamente com a cabeça, então continuei. – Eu obviamente amo o Jacob de mais. – Afirmei. – De verdade. Só que eu acho que talvez seja muito cedo. Então o fato dele ter ido embora depois que a gente se beijou daquela vez meio que faz sentido pra mim e eu acho até bom, apesar de sentir muita falta dele.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, tentando organizar as idéias novamente. Pensar em Jacob sempre me dava vazio interno, principalmente porque a gente não tinha se falado muito além de mensagens no facebook e três ou quatro telefonemas.

- O Nahuel... eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei. Ele é uma ótima pessoa... Se é que essa é a definição correta. Muito doce e uma ótima companhia. Eu me sinto bem com ele, como se... eu pertencesse aos lugares em que ele está. – Encarei meu tio nos olhos profundamente e falei com a voz séria. – Eu acho que eu o amo. – Fiz uma pausa me perdendo nessa afirmação. – Mas também acho que é cedo de mais para acreditar nisso.

Tio Jazz pensou por alguns segundos antes de ter alguma coisa para me dizer. Quando falou, sua voz era clara e tranqüila de tal forma que não precisava usar seu poder para me acalmar.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, na verdade. O amor acontece, Ness, das mais diversas maneiras. E quando eu digo que você vai saber, é porque vai.

Acenei com a cabeça positivamente com a cabeça.

- Seth deixou isso bem claro. – Falei. Tio Jazz pareceu surpreso.

- Ah, você já teve essa conversa com alguém?

- Não, ele tava argumentando por que a gente não devia se pegar naquele dia do carro. – Me arrependi meio segundo depois de ter falado e coloquei a mão na boca. Tanto trabalho pra deixar todo mundo de fora disso e agora um rosnado geral encheu a casa.

- Como é? – Tio Jazz falou devagar. Todo seu ar paternal tinha sumido. Engoli seco.

- Como é nada. – Falei, tentando parecer firme. – Porque não aconteceu nada. – Ele crispou os olhos. – Não aconteceu nada. – Falei um pouco mais alto pra ter certeza que todo mundo que tava em casa iria escutar. – Seth não quis, não se preocupem.

Era _por isso_ que eu não queria falar sobre nada. Porque eu sabia que de alguma forma ia acabar tagarelando. Suspirei revoltada com a minha própria burrice, mas percebi que os ânimos na casa começaram a se acalmar. Encarei tio Jazz novamente e ele estava me observando com os braços cruzados. Dei de ombros e fiz bico. Funcionou. Ele descruzou os braços e me puxou com delicadeza para um abraço.

- Obrigada, tio. – Falei para sua camisa. Ele afagava meu cabelo.

- Sem problema. Só cuidado com o que você sonha.

Soltei uma risada nasalada meio histérica e fiquei ali no colo dele por alguns minutos, antes de resolver tomar um banho. Segundo tio Jazz, o cheiro de feromônios tava começando a incomodar, aquele palhaço.

**-X-**

Cerca de duas semanas depois daquela noite caótica, eu estava praticamente cochilando numa aula insuportável de Filosofia da Educação, sentada no meu lugar junto da janela, porque era um dos poucos lugares que batia o sol miserável de Juneau. E quando eu me refiro ao sol, quero dizer "a tentativa de sol por trás das nuvens". Desvantagens de se ter uma família que não pode receber uns raios solares na pele sem parecer um disco ball.

Eu, literalmente, cheguei a cochilar na carteira (graças a Deus sem sonhos) num momento e acordei meio não sabendo onde eu estava. Pisquei com força algumas vezes e olhei ao redor para saber se alguém tinha reparado. Parecia que não, o que me fez respirar aliviada. Esfreguei os olhos, bocejei e passei os cinco minutos restantes olhando pela janela e brisando. Fui interrompida só uma vez, pela lista de presença que veio da menina da minha frente e logo voltei a olhar para fora.

Vocês podem imaginar, não existe nada de interessante no campus. Os prédios, umas mesinhas cobertas de neve, umas árvores cobertas de neve, etc. Mas dessa vez, acreditem ou não, algo chamou minha atenção.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi alguém sentado em uma dessas mesinhas que não tinham tanta neve em cima. Crispei os olhos para tentar ver melhor quem era, apesar de eu não precisar me esforçar tanto. Nahuel sorriu para mim e levantou sua garrafa de cerveja, me cumprimentando. Sorri de volta. Era a minha salvação do dia. Olhei no meu celular para saber as horas e comecei a arrumar as coisas. Mandei uma mensagem pra ele avisando que eu estava descendo imediatamente.

Saí feito uma bala que ninguém percebeu e desci as escadas numa velocidade um pouco mais humana para encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar que eu havia visto. Ele estava terminando de guardar o celular no bolso.

- Servida?

- Não, obrigada.

Ele colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa e eu o abracei, contente por vê-lo.

- Veio cedo hoje. – Falei, ainda abraçada nele.

- Eu tinha certeza que encontraria uma garota louca para ter uma desculpa para sair da aula. – Ele respondeu e eu ri, me afastando. – Quer fazer alguma coisa?

Dei de ombros toquei seu braço, falando para caminharmos por aí. Ele sorriu concordando e saímos do campi. Caminhamos e conversamos sobre quaisquer coisas por cerca de meia hora, até Nahuel perguntar novamente o que eu queria fazer.

- Eu não sei, por mim tanto faz.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode ir lá pra casa. Eu faço o almoço e a minha irmã alugou _vários_ filmes, já que vai passar o fim de semana de folga.

Pensei por alguns segundos, só para chegar à conclusão que eu chegara antes de precisar pensar.

- Acho ótimo. Não tenho aulas à tarde hoje, mesmo. Deixa só eu mandar uma mensagem para o Seth avisando que não vou voltar com ele.

**-X-**

Nahuel morava num apartamento relativamente grande perto da Universidade. Ele me contou que tinha conseguido outro emprego, numa boate que ficava no continente e onde ele só precisava trabalhar três dias por semana. Era o terceiro emprego dele desde que viera com a irmã morar aqui e me surpreendia a facilidade que ele os conseguia. Ele disse que algumas pessoas simplesmente têm o dom de contagear os outros. Dei de ombro quando ele falou isso. Não fazia tanta diferença mesmo.

Fizemos macarrão com queijo e limonada suíça para o almoço, onde tivemos mais tempo ainda para conversar e saber mais um do outro. Depois, fizemos brigadeiro de colher e escolhemos o filme enquanto esfriava.

Sentamos para assistir Artemis Fowl¹. Ele ainda não tinha visto, mas eu topava ver de novo, porque era muito legal. Eu sei todos os livros de cor, mas é difícil dizer o que eu não sei de cor. Devo acrescentar que Artemis Fowl é, provavelmente, a única leitura infanto-juvenil que eu gosto. Mais que Harry Potter.

Eu li todos os Senhor dos Anéis dois anos atrás e _aquilo sim_ é como se faz histórias fantásticas. Desculpa Rowling e Colfer. Mas não estou dizendo que não gosto da Rowling e do Colfer. São histórias completamente diferentes, não dá pra ficar comparando assim, se for pensar.

O tempo fluía bem quando eu estava com o Nahuel. Eu não reclamava tanto sobre ter que comer comida humana, porque eu sabia que com ele mais dia ou menos dia eu seria chamada para uma caçada extra.

Sentada ali ao lado dele, nem percebi o que acontecia ao meu redor. De certa forma, tudo que eu conseguia pensar racionalmente era no quanto eu gostava dele. Lembrei do que falei para o tio Jazz algumas semanas antes, sobre eu achar que amava o Nahuel. Do jeito que eu falei, parecia muito vazio, mas fazia muito mais sentido quando eu estava com ele.

Não sei explicar... Eu simplesmente... Sei.

Arregalei um pouco os olhos, surpresa comigo mesma. Isso era muito, muito estranho e eu não sabia como lidar. Era exatamente como tio Jazz tinha me dito e, de um momento para o outro, eu quase não cabia em mim mesma, de tanto sentimento. Isso é novo.

Aparentemente, Nahuel sentiu minha inquietação, porque me olhou de rabo de olho por alguns instantes e depois sorriu.

- Você tá me encarando. - Acusou. Pisquei os olhos, pensando rapidamente numa resposta.

- Eu estou. - Respondi finalmente. O que eu disse pareceu surpreendê-lo um pouco, pois ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, se ajeitando no sofá para ficar de frente para mim.

Nos encaramos por alguns instantes até eu vê-lo se inclinar na minha direção. Eu quase quis por um instante me afastar, mas não conseguiria nem se essa vontade fosse um pouco maior. Eu queria tê-lo, sentir seu sabor. Eu finalmente ia fazer isso agora e nada me impediria. E senti como se um rojão explodisse em meu peito quando senti meus lábios nos dele.

Começou muito suave e tímido, mas logo estavamos nos tocando, realmente sentindo um ao outro. Tirei o cardigã que eu usava, porque a temperatura ficou assustadoramente quente muito rápido e senti os lábios dele descendo para meu pescoço. Eu já tinha ficado com garotos, mas nunca havia deixado ninguém me tocar assim, para que coisas como o que aconteceu com o Justin não acontecessem com frequencia. Mas eu sabia que ali com o Nahu eu não precisava ter essa preocupação. Porque ele era exatamente como eu.

As coisas fluiam com tanta facilidade que nem me dei conta de como tantas peças de roupa haviam sido tiradas. Eu só conseguia pensar e sentir o Nahuel, porque ele estava em toda parte, quente, como se fosse seu próprio sol. _Meu_ próprio sol. Sorri na pele dele - isso me agradava.

Nahuel soltou meu cabelo - que estava preso num rabo de cavalo - e me olhou nos olhos por um longo tempo. Eu percebia o quanto minha respiração estava acelerada pelo subir e descer do meu peito. Ele estava esperando uma aprovação, dava para ver isso nos olhos dele. Então acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Eu mal havia completado o gesto quando ele voltou a me beijar.

Parecia que agora ele sabia o que fazer. Seus lábios deslizaram pela minha pele e ele pegou meu pulso. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele queria fazer, mas deixei mesmo assim. Só percebi quando senti seus dentes cortando minha pele. Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna quando parte do meu sangue ia para a boca dele. Eu devia estar apavorada, mas não. De certa forma eu sabia que ele não iria me fazer mal algum.

Ele parou bem logo e passou a língua no ferimento, para fechar com o veneno. Me olhou nos olhos novamente para saber se estava tudo bem e ergueu o pulso para mim. Entendi que era para eu fazer o mesmo e cravei meus dentes no pulso dele.

Era diferente de todo e qualquer sangue que eu já havia tomado. Talvez fosse até diferente do meu, porque o dele tinha o veneno. Mas era assustadoramente saboroso e eu me perguntei por um segundo se conseguiria parar de tomar. Pensamento mais ridículo, eu precisava muito mais do Nahuel do que de seu sangue.

Ele mesmo fechou a ferida, porque eu não tenho veneno. Ficamos apenas respirando e olhando um para o outro por alguns instantes. De alguma forma, ter tomado o sangue dele aumentou minha libido e eu estava tentando controlá-la. Mas não foi possível me manter longe assim dele por muito tempo e logo as peças de roupa que faltavam foram tiradas.

**-X-**

Não ventava em Juneau, mas estava bem frio. Uma brisa balançava a cortina do quarto de Nahuel. Falei para ele que os vizinhos deviam achar que ele era louco em deixar a janela aberta. Ele deu de ombros, porque aquilo realmente não importava.

Suspirei. Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido ali. Nahuel me contou que nunca tinha oferecido o próprio sangue para ninguém e que, na tribo dele, oferecer o sangue era um pacto que só devia ser feito com a pessoa que ele realmente confiasse, alguém com quem ele soubesse ser certo querer compartilhar algo tão sagrado.

Eu entendia a importância disso, tanto para ele quanto para mim. Eu não precisava ter sido criada em uma tribo para saber o tamanho do valor do nosso gesto. E eu estava... orgulhosa de ter sido escolhida por ele, assim como inconscientemente o escolhi.

Virei-me na cama para vê-lo dormindo. A gente fez amor três vezes e já era hora de eu voltar para casa, mas não tinha coragem de sair do lado dele. Nunca mais. Isso me assustava mais do que eu queria.

Que eu realmente gostava do Nahuel, isso eu sabia. Eu só não sabia como lidar com isso. Eu simplesmente... Não sei.

¹A Série de Eoin Colfer _Artemis Fowl_ já foi confirmada que virará filme. Como a fic se passa +/- em 2014, 2015, resolvi usar esse título, porque tudo que a gente tem agora seria "velho", mesmo não sabendo se os filmes do Artemis já serão lançados até lá.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro de tudo, tudo que eu tinha para falar da Madu, eu disse na **N/A da NATURAL**. Se quiserem dar uma olhada, à vontade. Ela era uma leitora muito fiel dessa fic aqui e até recomendou. É menos doloroso falar dela, mas ainda sinto falta.

Obrigada quem ainda está comigo, vocês estão ganhando esse capítulo de presente de natal, ok? Mas por favor não me apressem, eu ainda nem comecei o próximo D; Vamos ver se nessa folga da semana de natal/ano novo eu consigo dar uma adiantada, mas não estou prometendo nada.

Então obrigada **ViLiz**, **taliria**, **janabelicha**, **Geo**, **Cacau54**, **mariajulia_09**, **Leila_Taylor**, **Rafa Black**, **heri**, **Ray Lima**, **PatyGirl**, **angelgirl2008** e **Carol Black** que comentaram no nyah. Vou tentar escrever/postar o quanto antes, isso eu prometo.

Por último, mas não menos importante, vocês podiam ser lindos e irem ler a fic da Carol, né? Quem sabe assim ficam com uma visão um pouco melhor da Leah e param de xingar ela de graça? :( -Q

Ta, só alguns xingam a Leah de graça E É BOM NÃO FAZER ISSO PERTO DE MIM u_u Mas a minha mics Carol está publicando uma fic sobre a história de Leah e Sam, um pouco alterada do original, mas que promete. Quem leu a **Fire Bomb** vai gostar, então eu recomendo: **STIGMATIZED**. Sejam mais lindos ainda e comentem pra ela, ok?

Vejo vocês logo e feliz natal ^^

**B**

**N/B:**Amei o capítulo.

Não acho que eu tenha alguma coisa pra falar que não seja parecido, igual ou "Amei o capítulo". My Way To Believing fica melhor e melhor a cada capítulo, vou ficar sem palavras um dia desses.

Bom, como não tenho mais nada pra falar... Reviews pra essa linda da By e,

Beijos,

Gigiu


End file.
